


For a friend like you - Anything

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AlliDaMeme - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dex is Deciet, F/M, M/M, author has Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: Full credit for this chapter goes to AlliDaMeme. She’s Awesome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full credit for this chapter goes to AlliDaMeme. She’s Awesome.

Virgil had no real friends. In eighth grade, everyone was plenty wrapped up in their own problems to notice the thin, skinny boy, unless to point out that his hoody looked really huge on him. He stayed clear of people for the most part, unless he was making a snarky comment or trying to pretend he wasn't trying to sink into the floor in embarrassment.

One thing that calmed him down was fanfiction. He wrote, read and loved it, spending about half his time locked up in his room on his phone. His parents loved him and cared for him, but sometimes, he just wanted to be on his own. So one day, scrolling through his inbox, he saw one comment, stating rather...enthusiastically:

PattyCake: IDK who any of these characters are, but I LOVE IT!!!

Virgil chuckled, responding with:

XxVeexX: Pat, why are you reading this if you dont know who they are?

PattyCake: II'm subbed to you bc you are great and your fanfics are great.

XxVeexX: You're … subbed to me? Why?!

Virgil felt a bit of panic. Patton was his best friend, even though they'd never met in real life, and the anxious 13 year old was scared about what might happen. His fanfics were awful! The grammar was inconsistent and spelling was horrendous. He wasn't even original! Oh God, what if Patton thought he was stupid? What-

PattyCake: like i Said, V, your great! :3

XxVeexX: I don't deserve you as a friend.

PattyCake: V, you deserve the world.

XxVeexX: Lies

PattyCake: How DARE you speak about my friend like that!!!!???? Virgil is a beautiful hooman being and deserves everything nice in the world! I will aggresively attackle hug you!

XxVeexX: …Attackle hug?

PattyCake: Yee :3

XxVeexX: Its like… 3 am pat. Go 2 sleep. Now.

PattyCake: 'Night!

Virgil said his goodnights, flicking the lights off, turning his back on his older sister's sleeping figure. God, he loved Patton. More than he could ever know. If only...

He hit the Post a New Story button and looked at the blank space for the title before he started typing.

For A Friend- Like You- Anything.

Dedicated to PattyCake

Gee had no real friends…


	2. That Escalated Quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song while I finished it up. I'd assume it's obvious.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2VD-yMesDI

Virgil went to the computer and hopped on Discord with Patton.

XxVeexX: PAT WHERE DO YOU LIVE

PattyCake: Y V

XxVeexX: I LOVE YOU I WANT TO MEET YOU IRL!

PattyCake: That was.. forward.

XxVeexX: Yea, sry.

PattyCake: Gainsville, Florida. I LOOVE U 2 V!

/XxVeexX has changed PattyCake’s name to Sunshiney/

/XxVeexX has changed name to forwad/

forwad: wut street, I live vinai rd.

Sunshiney: south ct

forwad: holy shit.

Sunshiney: NO CUSSING! ON MY CRISTIAN DISCORD SERVER!

forwad: Pat, the meme is no cussing on the christian _Minecraft_ server.

Sunshiney: Whatever.

Virgil went to his mom and said “MOMWENEEDTOGOTOSOUTHCOURTNOW!”

His mom said “Slow down. Say it again. Don’t shout.”

“Mom. We. Need. To. Go. To. South. Court. Now.”

“Why?”

“Go now, ask questions later”

“No, you ask questions now, go later.”

“Oh, crap, I just realized that I left something I need to grab at the library. Gotta run!”

“Okay, but be back here in five minutes.”

Virgil ran at top speed to Patton’s house, never stopping even for water or breathing. He’d left a second before 6:00. He got there a second before 6:00. He checked his watch. “Holy crap, Ieft at the the same second I got here! That’s dedication.” He knocked on patton’s door. A pudgy, blonde, cardigan-clad kid about his age stepped out and said “Do I know you?”

“Patton, it’s me, Virgil.”

“V? I expected you’d come soon, but not a minute after we stopped chatting!”

“I couldn’t get my mom to let me stay for a while, so I ran faster than time. Literally.”

“What do you mean?”

“I checked my watch before and after I left, it was the same exact second.”

“YIKES! Anyway, come in, get some hot cocoa or something, sit down.”

“No, first, this.” Virgil proceeded to kiss Patton.

“O-o-okay. Well, can we head to your house, since we live close, and you said we were on a time limit?”

“Uh, sure, just, don’t say anything about you know what.”

“Why?”

“My parents are massive homophobes. My dad just straight up left when I came out, and my mom beat me into submission every day until I promised I was straight. She’ll kill me if you say anything.”

They walked back home together, opened the door and Virgil’s mom said “Who the heck is this, Virgil?”

“Patton, my new friend. We met on the way to the library.”

“Okay. Just promise me that’ll be all it ever is, okay?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t want a repeat of last year, but I will if anything special happens between you and Patton, or any guy for that matter.”

When they got up to Virgil’s room, Patton said “You don’t hear me no matter how hard you listen! Even though you say you care. I gotta put it in a song, put it to a MELODY!”

“Patton, what?” Virgil responded.

“One of the lines of a song I’m working on. It’s called Melody. It’s about people’s crappy lives they don’t want to talk about. Hidings okay if it’s behind a smile. My life is good, just boring, but how about you tell me yours?”

“Alright. So, my dad was a lawyer, my mom is a politician. My big brother grew up to be Vice President of an important electronics company. Everyone thought I was going to be some sort of hero.

"My parents told me who I could and couldn't be friends with. A lot of them were jerks, but one of them, Sloane, became one of my best friends. He was...a lot like you. Cheerful, curious, reckless. His parents were... important people. One day, we were 13 at the time, he embarrassed his parent beyond belief. He started dating a lower class African-American. His parents were racist, but that wasn't the worst part for them. The kid their son was dating? Wasn't a she. When Sloane first walked up to his parents with his boyfriend on his arm, they shunned him. They kicked him out. My parents banned him and I from ever talking again." Virgil sighed." I remember, when I told him he looked so lost. Corbin stood there holding his hand, glaring at me.

"Then there was a boy named Eliot. He was cool. And then he decided he was a they. Bye-bye Eliot. At one point, I ran away. I met this lovely couple. Dot and Larry. They were nice. Then my parents tried to arrest them for kidnapping me. My parents controlled my life until I was 16.Two years ago. I took the only way out I could find. I attempted suicide. It failed, obviously. My parents didn't change their ways or whatever. They were disappointed in me. I mean what kind of loser son has mental illness." He was staring at his hands now. "They kicked me out. Somehow, I lived with Corbin and Sloane for a while. Then my mom said that she'd done nothing wrong, and Coarne kidnapped me."

Patton wasn’t aware, but he had somehow found himself in tears at the end of it.


	3. Oh, no, oh no, oh no ohnoohnohono

Virgil was asleep. He always is unless he’s writing or reading fanfics or chatting with his significant other. He heard footsteps. He looked over quickly. His mom. Holding a baseball bat. He reached for his phone.

forwad: Pat! come quic

Sunshiney: y

forwad: mom. baseballbat.

Sunshiney: Oh jeez

forwad: yea

Sunshiney: On my way

And then, that very second, Patton burst in. “What do you want?” He yelled. At least, it was probably Patton. He had a voice modifier so he sounded like Darth Vader, and a strange superhero costume.

“My son to not SHAME me!” Virgil’s mom replied. “What do you want?”

“MY BEST FRIEND NOT TO DIE!”

“OH DON’T SAY ‘BEST FRIEND’! I KNOW THERE’S SOMETHING GOING ON!”

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!” He unsheathed a lightsaber.

“OKAY, WHERE THE  _ HELL _ DID YOU GET THAT?”

“Unimportant. Take a few steps forward. Then we can settle this like adults. Trial by combat.”

Virgil’s mom took a few steps forward. She slipped on a banana peel. The peel slid across the floor, Patton Vader jumped over it. The peel hit a rock, knocking it just enough so that it hit a seesaw and launched a meatball so that it flew up into the air and landed in a paint bucket. The force of impact knocked the bucket down in just the right spot that it knocked a row of dominoes. Patton threw his lightsaber at just the right moment that the last domino landed on a bounce pad that sent the lightsaber flying to the gut of Virgil’s mom. “Goldberg attack.” Patton said. “Works every time.” 


	4. Where to now?

“One: Thank you. Two: Where did you get a fully functioning lightsaber? Three: You just killed my only parent. Where do I go now?” Virgil said when they’d removed the evidence that anything had happened.

“One: Your welcome. Two: It’s just a round sword I painted to be more intimidating. I’ll tell you about the magic sheath later. Three: You can stay at my place until we find you a proper home.” Patton responded.

“Two: Huh. Three: Thanks.”

“Three: Your welcome.”

They walked back to Patton’s house, holding hands the whole time. “Okay,” Patton said “My parents are going to be a bit surprised because I never came out, but my best friend’s a lesbian, so no, they aren’t homophobes.”

“Good to know.” Virgil responded.

They walked inside. “Umm… Patton? Who is this?” Patton’s mom asked.

“Virgil.” Patton said. “My boyfriend. The one I just saved the life of.”

“Oookaaaayy. Moving on.”

“Oh, yeah, and I kinda got him kicked out of his old home, so we’re gonna be having him over until we can get him another proper home. I’m not gonna ask if that’s okay, but just do it. He can sleep in my room.”

“Sounds… alright.”

When they got to Patton’s room Virgil said “Pat, I came up with another verse of Melody. ‘I’m not okay, I swear, but I’m fighting to be fair, all the skeletons in my closet bathroom isles.”

“Bathroom isles?”

“Google lyrics. The actual line is ‘all the skeletons in my closet last for miles.’ I’ll never be wanted, don’t it ain't true. You know that’s the difference between me and you. Not everybody loves ya, but at least they pretend.”

“How about we put those in different places? Skeletons in my closet sounds like a part of the end, but I’ll never be wanted sounds like part of the beginning to me. That’s just my preference.”

“Sounds good. Hey, what school do you go to? I go to medows high.”

“So do I!”

“Wanna do this in the talent show?”

“Sure. We’ll need to get a few more people. I know some people named Logan and Roman that’d be interested.”

“Cool. I know a couple named Dex and Remy  that’d be interested. We aren’t friends exactly, but we’re on good terms. They’d probably be interested.”

“Nice. I’ve got some animations that I’ll text you when we’ve got the lyrics finished.”

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they finish, the link will be real. Click it, the song is really good.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato


End file.
